MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE, known as or simply Rock '''(ロック Rokku) in Japan, is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Lan Hikari. He was created by the scientist Yuichiro Hikari, Lan's father. MegaMan.EXE is very powerful, and along with his operator Lan, is a very skilled virus buster. He is also Lan's twin brother, '''Hub Hikari, known as in Japan, who died at birth, because of a rare heart condition known as HBD. Dr. Hikari then used his data to revive him as a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. Personality MegaMan is very loyal to Lan and his friends and is willing to sacrifice himself to save them. His continuous bravery and hardwork earns him respect from others. Despite their similarities, especially in Net Battling, MegaMan is more polite and well-behaved compared to Lan. He often reminding Lan of his obligations such as his schoolwork and his laziness, which mostly is the main reason they argue a lot. In the anime, he is not so different from the game, but he displays a fear of ghosts. MegaMan is quite dense when it comes about how others feels towards him. The notable example is that he is quite popular among female Navis, perticularly Roll and Meddy, but he remains oblivious when the two fight over being with him. He doesn't mind when either of them are holding him close since he thinks that they are just being friendly. In the manga, MegaMan is still as polite like in the game and anime, but he is more cheerful and even likes to tease Lan often. He is far more comical and sometimes can even be somewhat childish. One of the examples is when he is the only one who is excluded from the battle against Nebula Grey and complained like a child. He is also easier to anger, even handly beat up those who angered him. However, the most clear difference is MegaMan's (together with Lan's) enjoyment for battle is shown and expressed much clearer. He and Lan are always getting excited whenever a strong opponent appears and aim to be strongest. This, however, can also make him reckless to the point that can be nearly considered as suicidal since he charges straight at his enemy even though his opponent is clearly stronger than him. Description MegaMan is small (for a NetNavi), but his abilities are many. He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance. As a customized NetNavi, MegaMan sports the symbol of the Hikari family on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. MegaMan stands at 148 virtual centimeters (roughly 4'9"). In the games and in the manga, MegaMan is shown with a faceplate covering his mouth and nose when in battle and in most of the Battle Chips with images of him. In the manga, in some stories, MegaMan dons on the faceplate when he usually finishes off an enemy Navi. In the anime, this kind of facemask closes when MegaMan equips a sword or shotgun. It is revealed that MegaMan has brown hair under his helmet. Biography and Relationship MegaMan is considered as part of Hikari family, even calling Lan's parents as Mama and Papa, and in turn, both parents considers MegaMan as their son. This is largely because MegaMan's true nature is Lan's older twin brother, Hub, making him the eldest son of Haruka and Yuichirou. In the anime, he and Lan have been known to receive gifts from Yuichirou while he is away. In the manga, at one point, both Yuichirou and Haruka have been shown more worried about MegaMan than Lan when they came back after the battle against Nebula Grey (though this may have been because both Nebula Gray and Mega Man were digital and therefore could be hurt by each other, but Lan, being non-digital, could not have been hurt). Outside his family, he spends his time Net Battling with other Navis, or with his friends, Roll, GutsMan, and Glyde. He often Net Battling with GutsMan, whom he always easily defeat. GutsMan sometimes is jealous of MegaMan's capability in Net Battling and also his closeness with Roll whom he has a crush on, but both remains on friendly terms. Roll has a crush on MegaMan and gets easily jealous whenever there's another girl getting close to him. MegaMan is oblivious of Roll's feelings towards him, however, it has been shown that MegaMan also harbors feelings towards her, but like Lan, is shy to express it. The three always defends MegaMan if anyone insults him and do their best to support him. Somewhat mirroring Lan, several of MegaMan's relationships are studies in contrast; his relationship with ProtoMan being the foremost example. Both have rivalry during the first part of the series. While they are both very similar in one respect—both are accomplished and intelligent Navis with impressive Net Battling skills and impressive pedigrees—they differ incredibly from one another. With time, like his NetOp, ProtoMan eventually begins to recognize MegaMan's skill, and their rivalry has become friendlier than the time when they first met. In the anime and manga, their friendship is much more shown; ProtoMan often fight together with MegaMan as a partner. A running gag in the manga is they sometimes arguing with each other over a trivial thing (with ProtoMan smacking him first). MegaMan's potential often attracts many strong Navis, the most particular being Bass. MegaMan and Bass has clashing opinions due to their different views of humans. Bass initially doesn't pay much attention on MegaMan until his defeat at the hands of the latter. Even after he became amnesiac, he's still obsesses on fighting MegaMan and constantly hurl taunts at him. In the manga, however, their relationship become closer as the story progress. Bass was initially sickens at MegaMan's faith in Lan as well as his bonds with his friends and deems him weak for it. However, Bass' heart started to change after realizing MegaMan's true source of power, deeming him as a worthy rival for him and finally allow himself to have a bond with someone. MegaMan, in turn, respect Bass after the latter decided not to delete ProtoMan who is in no condition fight. Recognizing Bass' honor, MegaMan spares Bass and promises him that they will fight again as rivals without any anger or hatred involved, hoping to reach an understanding. The extent of their bond is very deep that both risks their own lives for one another in many occasions, all so that they can fulfill their promise. Serenade implies that Bass has started to consider MegaMan as his only friend, though Bass denies it and insists that MegaMan is his nemesis. Yet, shortly afterwards, Bass trust MegaMan enough to give him all of his power to him to defeat the CyberBeast and even telling him to win. Lan's relationship with MegaMan is the most significant among all others. While Lan is often recognized for his skill, many of his achievements might not be possible without the high specifications that MegaMan was built to, including the MegaMan's incredible powers and abilities. Lan and MegaMan are as close as brothers. MegaMan often behaves as the dutiful older brother, reminding Lan of his obligations and trying to serve as a voice of reason, and sometimes even acting as his conscience. Even though they sometimes argue, they always manage to reconcile. MegaMan is loyal towards Lan and is willing to sacrifice his own life to save Lan. In the manga, he sacrificed himself twice to save him, and once, even lost to his anger, when Lan is hurt by ShadeMan that he mercilessly deleted the latter. In return, Lan is also willing to go through great length in order to save MegaMan even with the risk of him losing his own life. The close bond between the two actually forms the basis of one of MegaMan's strongest powers, Full Synchro. All of this is quite fitting, given MegaMan's true nature as Lan's twin brother. Game History MegaMan.EXE is a unique NetNavi in the fact that he is the ultimate result of the Navi Project, an experiment undertaken by all of SciLab and led by Yuichiro Hikari. The Navi Project was designed to successfully graft a human's DNA and soul into a NetNavi. The process took a NetNavi's data and made it able to adapt to almost any situation. Yuichiro was only able to create about 95% of the actual project but no further when he and his wife had two children: twins Lan and Hub. Hub was quickly diagnosed with HBD and died shortly after birth. To keep Hub's soul alive, Mr. Hikari decided to use Hub's DNA to create MegaMan.EXE and gave the Navi to Lan. As Lan and Hub were identical twins, Lan and MegaMan developed a brotherly bond perfecting Yuichiro's Navi project. However, it was presumed that if Hub's exact DNA were to be used, the 'Twin Link' effect would take place, and any sort of reception of senses that Lan or Hub would experience would affect the other by brainwave synchronization, much like Full Synchro. As such, Dr. Hikari had modified Hub's DNA by .001% (this is presumed to be eye color, as despite being identical, they have different eyes). This remaining .001% was programmed into the Hub.BAT (Saito.batch) if ever the need to reset Hub's DNA to the original was necessary. By channeling enough power, MegaMan can transform into a holographic version of Hub. Although never shown fighting, Mega Man Battle Network 5 and Hub Style in Mega Man Battle Network 2 imply that this form is immensely powerful, able to defeat bosses like Nebula Grey with just a wave of his hand, cannot be corrupted by Dark Chips, and gains every single Navi Customizer Program without trouble. His only downside is that he loses all possible transformations and the Mega Buster, which probably isn't needed. This form is possibly even more powerful than some of the strongest NetNavis like Bass, Slur, Duo, or even the Super Cybeast. Unlike most characters that need full power to access their powers, if he has enough power, he can temporarily tap into his powers to do outrageous things, like sealing the Cybeast, controlling the Dark Chips influence on him when used, and becoming Bass Cross MegaMan when Bass failed to maintain the fusion and used Double Soul instead of self-destructing. Throughout the games, MegaMan is used by Lan to Netbattle and communicate with his friends' NetNavis. MegaMan is able to transform into a new form in most of the games and in Mega Man Battle Network 5 and 6 have an uncontrollable form, Dark MegaMan and Beast Out MegaMan. Anime History In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, MegaMan is not related to Lan in any way, shape or form. Being a main character, he appears in almost every episode. MegaMan was created by Dr. Hikari and was given to Lan as a present. He appears in the first episode when Lan uses a disk his dad gave him to customize his NormalNavi. In the following morning, MegaMan wakes Lan up like he usually does in the games. Lan is initially disappointed that MegaMan is small, but when viruses attack, MegaMan displays amazing skill. He quickly made friends with Roll (eventually leading to her loving him) and had a minor rivalry with GutsMan. Throughout the first season, MegaMan and Lan fight against the WWW and make new friends. MegaMan and Lan also have a heavy rivalry with Chaud and ProtoMan. They later enter the N1 Grand Prix, during which Lan and MegaMan try to master the Program Advance. In the final round, MegaMan and ProtoMan fight each other, with ProtoMan as the victor. However, their battle awakens PharaohMan.EXE who deletes MegaMan. He is later rebuilt and defeats PharaohMan with the help of ProtoMan using a double Program Advance. In the second season, MegaMan and Lan face of against the criminal organization Grave using various style changes. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (manga) In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, although not explicitly, there were hints regarding MegaMan's relation with Lan. Mayl once commented that Lan and MegaMan are like true brothers, and Miyu, who is able to read and hear the "hearts" of objects sensed that MegaMan has a human heart even though he is a NetNavi. MegaMan was created by Dr. Hikari and was given to Lan as a present when he was five years old. Lan was initially annoyed by MegaMan constantly reminding him of school or commenting on his behavior and ignores him for days. However, one day, Lan was trapped in inside a container that was about to be destroyed while playing hide and seek. Sensing that Lan is in danger, MegaMan finally found him, insisting that he won't leave him alone even though he will get deleted if he keeps staying inside the container and encouraged Lan not to give up. This urged Lan to once again call for help and finally able to get free before the container was destroyed. Since then, Lan finally understood what his father meant by MegaMan being 'special' and since then the two became close. WWW Arc The first part of the story focused on MegaMan and Lan's life with their friends and fighting against WWW. After defeating NumberMan, the Net Police recognized Lan's ability to perform Full Synchro with MegaMan and gave them a test to become Net Saviour, in which they succeeded. After obtaining official net battle license, Lan becoming arrogant, thinking that no one can defeat him. Both are then challenged by fellow Net Saviour and his Navi, Eugene Chaud and ProtoMan, and defeated. This greatly shocked Lan and MegaMan who then train on their own way to become stronger. WWW's activities begins to get worse and takes over the whole SciLab, taking Yuichirou as hostage. Net Saviour special squad infiltrates the SciLab and fight the Dream Virus, but the entire squad was defeated, MegaMan and ProtoMan being the only ones left to fight. Hearing the weakness of the barrier protecting the Dream Virus, MegaMan able to destroy the Dream Virus, but the impact of the attack deleted him, but not before MegaMan disconnecting his Full Synchro with Lan to save him. However, it turns out that MegaMan was not yet deleted, but instead got thrown into Undernet. Lan, accompanied by ProtoMan and NumberMan, goes there and revived MegaMan. Undernet Arc After sensing various stronger people while he was unconscious in the Undernet, MegaMan wanted enter the Undernet to face tougher opponents and become stronger. This is granted when ElecMan and BomberMan cause havoc in a restaurant where Lan and Chaud are and the path leads them to the Undernet. MegaMan and ProtoMan chased after and defeated them in an instant. They are interrupted by the arrival of the 'Black Shadow' of the Undernet, Bass. Witnessing that Bass' power was beyond them, ProtoMan and Chaud disconnected their Full Synchro and intend to jack out, but MegaMan and Lan charged straight at Bass. ShadowMan saved MegaMan and Lan and revealed that Bass let them live. He then gave them a map that he said might help them to power up and disappeared. MegaMan and Lan were frustrated upon seeing the map as nothing more but an badly-drawn picture and tried to think of another way to reach the place that ShadowMan mentioned. A Mettol appeared and asked for MegaMan's help, dragging him to a Mettol village in the Undernet with GateMan's help. The Mettol village was terrorized by a mysterious tornado that has been destroying the village and the Mettol asked for Gateman's help to get rid of the tornado. GateMan refused to assist them since it was a natural phenomenon and it was against his tribe's rule to interfere with the law of nature. MegaMan found out that the tornado was caused by someone and not by nature. By cooperating with the Mettols, they were able to defeat the one who created the tornado. GateMan lead both of them to the Navi Graveyard because of a legend of a mysterious building rumored to grant whoever reaches it more power. He also gave MegaMan his gate. MegaMan and Lan found themselves lost until GutsMan, who performed Full Synchro with Dex, finds the way. Arriving at a pyramid, MegaMan and GutsMan struggled and reached the final room, but GutsMan's Full Synchro with Dex accidentally disconnected, so MegaMan used the gate to get GutsMan out while he remained and finally reached the room where he was welcomed by PharaohMan. To get the legendary program, PharaohMan made him fight against four versions of MegaMen himself. When cornered, MegaMan and Lan finally were able to perform Perfect Synchro and destroyed all of the four MegaMen and PharaohMan along with the building, allowing their souls to rest. Gospel Arc Chaud and ProtoMan challenged MegaMan to test how much stronger they have become. Since MegaMan and Lan still have difficulty performing Perfect Synchro, they cannot use Hub Style and are cornered by ProtoMan's Bloody Quartet. Before their battle could end, AirMan arrived to delete them. In desperate attempt to save MegaMan, Lan and MegaMan perform Perfect Synchro and changed to Hub Style, defeating AirMan. However, MegaMan, unable to control his new power, went on rampage. With Kei Yuki's help, ProtoMan snapped MegaMan out of his rampage and regain his senses just in time. Several days later, Lan's class were invited to a luxury cruise ship trip that was actually a trap set by Gospel to gain MegaMan's Hub Style power. MegaMan and ProtoMan defeated all of their enemies, but then Grave appeared, forcing MegaMan to enter Hub Style, rampaging once again. Only when MegaMan heard PharaohMan's voice was he finally able to control Hub Style. Bass appeared and got rid of Grave, then attacked MegaMan. They fought on the same level until Bass gained Hub Style by using his Get Ability program. Lan fainted due to the burden his body took while performing Perfect Synchro and MegaMan was beaten to a pulp by Bass. In the nick of time, Lan regained consciousness and once again use Hub Style with MegaMan. By focusing all of his remaining power into his finger, MegaMan able to defeat Bass. Dark Navis Arc Due to the spreading of dark power throughout DenTech City, the Net Navis were materializing in the real world. Mr. Famous brought MegaMan and Lan to a center where he gathered Net Battlers to fight the danger, but they were ambushed and all defeated by DesertMan. They were saved by ProtoMan and Chaud who had gained Muramasa Style from the King of the Undernet, Serenade. Sean's search leads them to a secluded island where the Dark Quartets are located. BeastMan attacked them, but was easily defeated by ProtoMan and Chaud who decided to face him alone. MegaMan and Lan tried to stop them, but Serenade prevented them from going after Chaud and ProtoMan. Eventually, MegaMan broke through Serenade's barrier and met with Chaud and ProtoMan, defeating the enemies together. However, MegaMan still feels uneasy as they faced an unknown being. The unknown being turned out to be Bass, reborn as a Dark Navi, Bass GS. Bass intended to destroy the city, but was stopped by MegaMan, only for the latter to be beaten by the former. Serenade appeared to protect him and ProtoMan, but he was unable to materialize fully and Bass' newgained dark power overpowered Serenade, killing him. MegaMan and ProtoMan continued to fight, finally using the program that Serenade left behind, Double Soul, allowing them to defeat Bass, though Bass survived. Respecting Bass' honor, MegaMan offered him a truce so they can fight again next time without being influenced by anger or hatred. Before Bass could respond, he intercepted an attack by LaserMan aimed at MegaMan. Before being captured by Dark MegaMan, Bass made MegaMan to promise him that he will survive until the day he destroy him. Dark MegaMan revealed that the Dark Navis that they have fought were nothing but normal Navis that borrowed dark power. Introducing themselves as the Darkloids, they declared they will spread the darkness throughout the world and took Bass with them, much to both MegaMan and Lan's dismay. Darkloid Arc With the dark power gone, MegaMan returned to Cyberworld with the rest of the Navies that materialized in the real world. Their search for the whereabouts of the Darkloids was interrupted by the sudden ambush from SearchMan who demanded that MegaMan come out, accusing him as the one who killed his comrades while in reality it was actually Dark MegaMan. After trading a few blows with each other, SearchMan realized that MegaMan was not the one who killed his comrades. BubbleMan then appeared and informed them that he knew the whereabouts of Darkloids with his satellite, but he would only tell them if they pay him 100 million zenny. Having no other leads, MegaMan and his friends visited BubbleMan to try to negotiate, but BubbleMan wouldn't help unless they pay him. While MegaMan was trying to retrieve his money, Dark MegaMan disguised as MegaMan attacked BubbleMan and antagonized GutsMan. Using GutsMan's anger and hatred, LaserMan changed him into a Dark Navi, forcing MegaMan to fight him. However, MegaMan activated a Double Soul with GutsMan, forcing Dark MegaMan and LaserMan to retreat. BubbleMan finally agreed to tell him the whereabouts of Darkloids as form of gratitude for being saved. Finding a dark portal, MegaMan and Lan used Hub Style to enter it and immediately encounter Dark MegaMan. Dark MegaMan summoned ShadeMan and used his attack to separate Lan's consciousness from MegaMan, injuring him badly. This triggered MegaMan's anger and hatred, giving LaserMan the opportunity to increase Dark MegaMan's power by absoring MegaMan's emotions. SearchMan and his team arrived to help them, but were quickly annihilated, leaving only MegaMan, SearchMan, and Lan surviving the attack. MegaMan and Lan confronted Dark MegaMan with SearchMan's Double Soul and tried to awake the captured Bass. They were nearly killed until ProtoMan arrived. Unfortunately, MegaMan's brief seemingly death allows Dark MegaMan to absorb Bass and further open the dark portals throughout the Cyberworld. Not believing that Bass has disappeared, MegaMan tries to reach out to Bass. He succeeded, returning Dark MegaMan to his original form. Using Double Soul with ProtoMan and SearchMan's help, MegaMan finally deleted Dark MegaMan for good. Their moment of victory didn't last long as more Darkloids appeared to fight them when they were already out of strength. Fortunately, Colonel and TomahawkMan from the Netopia army arrived and destroy the Darkloids along with the Darkspace, using Colonel's Giga Freeze. Netopia Arc Afterwards, MegaMan and ProtoMan were taken for a medical check up. In the middle of the check up, TomahawkMan arrived with Colonel and MegaMan in order to fight TomahawkMan. Using Double Soul with ProtoMan, he easily overpowers TomahawkMan. Much to his shock, Colonel tells him that he will be imprisoned in Netopia prison. ProtoMan helped MegaMan escapes, allowing MegaMan to visit Lan to tell him his situation before escaping to BubbleMan's place. BubbleMan sold MegaMan's location after seeing a flyer with MegaMan's bounty is 100 million zenny, but then told him to enter the right hole behind the house that's actually a warp hole connected to Schaero where SearchMan is. Unfortunately, BubbleMan had forgotten that the left hole is actually the one that will lead to Schaero while the right hole is to Netopia. MegaMan spent his times in Netopia disguising himself to prevent capture by the Netopia armies. It was until Lan was in danger that he finally revealed himself, something that the Darkloids had expected. To defeat CloudMan, MegaMan used Double Soul with TomahawkMan and defeated him. MegaMan was then taken to Netopia's base and imprisoned under Colonel's order, making him wondering why Colonel wouldn't trust him. He finally found out when Colonel attacked CosmoMan, disguised as Bass, revealing that Serenade was his friend and the fact that MegaMan was growing close to Bass made him not trust him. MegaMan won Colonel's trust when MegaMan easily noticed CosmoMan's identity and helps Colonel. MegaMan and TomahawkMan were assigned to infiltrate Dr. Regal's Darkloid base. Encountering Nebula Grey, TomahawkMan became a Dark Navi, but MegaMan used Double Soul with him to free him. This caused all of dark power within TomahawkMan to be transferred to MegaMan instead, making him a Dark Navi. To free him, Lan transferred himself into the Cyberworld. MegaMan nearly attacked Lan, who was only saved by Colonel's protection. MegaMan was then captured by Nebula Grey, who begin to absorb his power. Encouraged by Lan's words, MegaMan suppressed his darkness and returned to normal. Nebula Arc After the incident at Dr. Regal's base, MegaMan was not allowed to be part of the operation against Nebula Grey and instead was taken to hospital for a check up in case he showed any sign of his dark power reawakening. Upon hearing that the entire Netopia battalion has been annihilated and little had survived, MegaMan, with the help of GyroMan, ProtoMan, and TomahawkMan went to where Nebula Grey was fighting Bass and Colonel. MegaMan and the others joined forces with Bass and attacked together. Nebula Grey easily overpowered them, absorbing ProtoMan, TomahawkMan, and GyroMan, leaving only MegaMan, Colonel, and Bass to fight. Not seeing any other way to win, MegaMan asked for Bass to perform Double Soul with him, which Bass rejected since they were enemies. MegaMan tried to persuade Bass to fight together so they wouldn't lose, but Colonel interrupted, warning him that fusing with Bass may make him a greater danger than Nebula Grey. MegaMan insisted that Bass' heart is not only anger and hatred, but Colonel still wouldn't allow him. Promising Lan that he won't give up until the end, MegaMan rushed to Bass, taking Nebula Grey's attack in his stead, causing him to be near deletion. To save MegaMan's life, Bass absorbed him with his Get Ability Program, fusing them into Bass Cross MegaMan and defeated Nebula Grey easily. Nebula Grey absorbed CosmoMan and managed to survive the attack. Sensing this, Bass separated from MegaMan and got bitten by Nebula Grey. MegaMan, without any power left to fight was discouraged, but Bass and Lan encouraged him to not give up. MegaMan used his Double Soul to find a power that will allow him to defeat Nebula Grey. With his newfound power, MegaMan changed into a form of a Beast and defeat Nebula Grey. Cybeasts Arc After acquiring Beast Out, MegaMan has reoccurring nightmares about him loosing control of Beast Out and killing Lan, even though Lan assures him that he will stop it with Full Synchro. He is then taken to the Underground by a mysterious girl, Iris, who has also summoned several other Navis, including ProtoMan, SearchMan, and TomahawkMan. The all except for MegaMan decide to fight one another to determine the strongest Navi. That Navi is to receive the Ultimate program to defeat the CyberBeast, Gregar. MegaMan is reluctant to fight and tries to persuade the others to no avail. He then encountered Colonel who challenged him. MegaMan refused. However, when Colonel intend to shoot Roll for trying to defend MegaMan, MegaMan triggers Beast Out, attacking Colonel wildly. CircusMan then appeared and trapped him within a cage that easily beat the insane MegaMan. They are interrupted by the arrival of Gregar, who sensed part of his power being taken by MegaMan. The entire area was destroyed by the CyberBeast before it left. MegaMan returned to his senses after Lan use Full Synchro with him. They then defeated CircusMan. Taking CircusMan's Navi Mark, he passed out and was taken back. He was asleep for three days and then returned to the Underground with Lan to discover that the majority of the other chosen Navis were already defeated by ProtoMan, TomahawkMan, and SearchMan, who all begin to attack him. Realizing that his friends are participating for his sake, he protects them when Falzar ambush them. MegaMan then receives his friends' Navi Marks, giving him power to fight, but still cannot defeat Falzar. Bass then appears after being called by Iris and absorbs Falzar, allowing him to Beast Out like MegaMan does. However, part of Falzar separates from Bass and merges with Gregar. After defeating Colonel and his subordinates and received their Navi Marks, making him the strongest Navi, Iris gives him the legendary program, changing him to Super Beast Out. MegaMan charges at the CyberBeast and seems to be in advantage. The damages, however, didn't work long since he need to destroy the core within the CyberBeast to destroy it once and for all. The CyberBeast begins to swallow the real world into Cyberworld and momentarily causing Lan to be disconnected from MegaMan. Bass then approaches him, telling him to give up since it's already too late and challenges him before the world ends. Disappointed by Bass' answer, MegaMan continues his way to the core of the CyberBeast, refusing to give up on hope. Lan able to connect himself with MegaMan by using Chaud's PET and eventually join forces with Bass to destroy the core. Once they arrives at the core of the CyberBeast, MegaMan and Bass are trapped by the last defense system of the Cyber Beast before MegaMan could destroy the core. Before the CyberBeast could devour him, however, all of his friends who has been swallowed holding the CyberBeast long enough for Bass to give all of his power to MegaMan. Regaining his resolve and new power, MegaMan destroys the core, but not before disconnecting his Full Synchro with Lan to protect him from the impact once the core is destroyed. One year later, Lan keeps hearing voices that has been calling him and often transferred himself into Cyberworld to look for the source of the voice, though Chaud tells him that he was only being delusional since Lan cannot accept MegaMan's loss. They are interrupted when a great energy suddenly appears and deems it as danger. However, recognizing the voice from the source, Lan immediately approaches it and welcomes MegaMan back, finally return. ''Solar Boy Django MegaMan (mistranslated as "Rocket-Man" in the English manga) appears in Django's world to stop ShadeMan (mistranslated as "ShadowMan"). Abilities MegaMan is the only NetNavi who can use various transformation systems like Double Soul, Style Change, Cross System and Beast Out. These draw powers from another NetNavi/Cybeast in order to associate with MegaMan to create a new form. MegaMan can also be customized in many ways, like charge shot (Trans Arm), fighting style (Style Change), special abilites (Navi Customizer), so MegaMan is considered as a "Custom Navi". Due to his many abilities and transformations, MegaMan is also one of the most powerful NetNavis in the series. '''Offensive Abilities' *'Mega Buster': This is MegaMan.EXE's standard weapon, like all MegaMen before him. MegaMan can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to do more damage. Typically a charged shot deals out 10 times as much damage as an uncharged shot. In Network Transmission, the Buster will attack through a unique formula that takes away a certain amount of health based on an enemy's Max HP, the kind of buster shot being used, and overall upgrades made to the MegaBuster over time. The MegaBuster's power changes depending on the upgrades or NaviCust programs equipped to him, and charged shot changes depending on the Style Change, Double Soul, or Cross System. It is a powerful and effective weapon for MegaMan to utilize. ** Giga Buster: In the final extra chapter of the Manga, MegaMan uses the new version of his Mega Buster while enter the giga mode (by removing his limiters). It appearance changes greatly, now looking like the barrel of a tank, and its power greatly increases to the same level of power as the Giga Cannon Program Advance. *'Dark Power': MegaMan is the only Navi who can use Dark Chips without becoming evil, and can even merge them with Double Soul. Usually they permanently reduce his maximum HP by one per battle used. The only way he can't be hurt by one or suffer side effects is by using Double Soul or sacrificing bug frags. Like Beast Out, the player can trigger a berserk state. Custom Abilities *'Navi Customizer': Exclusive to the games. Debuting in Battle Network 3, this system allows MegaMan to equip different programs in the form of colored blocks, each of them having a different effect on him. These effects range from upgrading his Buster strength or his battle chip folder capacities, to giving him special abilities, such as generating defensive Reflective Shields or surviving fatal blows with 1 hp of auxiliary energy. However, the Customizer has its own rules, and breaking these will result in bugs on MegaMan. *'Style Change': Debuting in Battle Network 2, this allows MegaMan to change his elemental alignment and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are twenty-eight different customized styles (four elements and seven Styles). *'Trans Arm': Introduced in Rockman.EXE Legend of Network, the Trans Arm is similar to the Double Soul, but only changes MegaMan's charge shot and color. Transformation Abilities *'Cross Fusion': Exclusive to the anime, by the use of a special Battle Chip inside a Dimensional Area, MegaMan can synchronize with Lan and fight in the real world. However, if not in full sync, the Cross Fusion can deteriorate. *'Double Soul': Also known as Soul Unison, by resonating with another Navi's soul, MegaMan can gain the abilities of the Navi along with additional powers. In both Mega Man Battle Network 4 and 5'', MegaMan gains six Souls, each of them varying depending on the game version. In the anime, the side effects of Cross Fusion removed the use of the Style Change and Double Soul was acquired as a replacement. A dark form of it is known as Chaos Unison. *'Cross MegaMan: This is the prototype/alternate/advanced version of Cross System exclusive to Mega Man Battle Network 5. It provided an alternate base form for MegaMan with several Navi Customizer programs already installed, as well as an altered charged shot. However, it is much more potent than the Double Soul and Cross Systems due to no elemental weakness, permanent transformation and a lot of special abilities. *Cross System: This is similar to Double Soul, but with certain differences. Exclusive to Mega Man Battle Network 6, this becomes his new means of transformation, combining the abilities of Double Souls with the long duration of Styles. MegaMan gains 5 Crosses per game in Battle Network 6, each of them varying depending on the game version. *Beast Out: There are two different Beast Outs, Falzar and Gregar, and the one you get is dependent on the version played. It can be activated at any time between turns. It expires after three turns, and if Beast Out is used again immediately afterwards, MegaMan enters Beast Over, and goes berserk. Beast Out can combine with Crosses to form Cross Beasts, each with their own chip charge attack. *Style Change: Debuting in Battle Network 2, this allows MegaMan to change his elemental alignment and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are twenty-eight different customized styles (four elements and seven Styles). *Trans Arm: Introduced in Rockman.EXE Legend of Network, the Trans Arm is similar to the Double Soul, but only changes MegaMan's charge shot and color. '''Special Abilities *'Bug:' Though not an actual ability, bugs are glitches in MegaMan, but only he can utilize and use its power. These glitches may cause a variety of side-effects during a battle. *'Hub.BAT/Hub Batch:' The Hub.BAT is a program that when equipped into MegaMan's system completes Hub's DNA within him. It gives MegaMan all powers from style changes in Battle Network 2, and all NaviCust programs installed with a halved-HP bug in Battle Network 3. In Battle Network 6, it appears as a Giga Chip and with the same effects as in Battle Network 3, but with the exclusion of the HP Bug. *'e-Reader Cards:' (Japanese only): Players can insert e-Reader Cards to customize Rockman in special ways. These cards caused various effects as, such as Base HP, Abilities, Buster Changes, Charge Shot Modifications, B+ Back Abilities. There are even Item Cards which can give out sets of Battle Chips, Sub Chips, BugFrags, Zenny, and even Navi Customizer Programs (only introduced in Rockman.EXE 6 Modification Card Part 1 & Rockman.EXE 6 Modification Card Part 2). They could also cause negative effects ("Bugs") to occur, such as causing Rockman to lose health and move the wrong way, or causing the player to be unable to control him. As a boss In the game series, there are several times where MegaMan goes berserk, and Lan must fight against him using another Navi. Additionally, many villains have tried to create mirror images of MegaMan, but fail because they copied him using a certain power (namely Dark Power and Beast Out). Dark MegaMan/MegaMan DS The boss pattern of MegaMan DS (MegaMan Dark Soul) is an almost complete mirror of that of the player's. He has exactly the same Max HP at the start of the battle and uses Battle Chips, preferring those in the player's folder. A good way to counter this is by putting several chips together that would be needed for a Program Advance or special combo (e.g. Sanctuary and Holy Dream), as MegaMan DS has a tendency to use chips at random and can't use PA's, but on some rare occasion, Dark MegaMan can use LifeSword. In Mega Man Battle Network 5, when MegaMan uses the Dark Chip DarkInvis, MegaMan will enter a state just like MegaMan DS. Also in Mega Man Battle Network 5, if MegaMan uses a Chaos Soul and fails to use the charge attack correctly, MegaMan DS will form and try to kill MegaMan until the viruses are deleted. This MegaMan DS has no HP, but will dissipate after a long period. It's worth noting that Dark MegaMan only appears in Mega Man Battle Network 5, and that there is a difference between him and MegaMan DS. Whereas Dark MegaMan is MegaMan overwhelmed and transformed by Dark Power, MegaMan DS is the embodiment of MegaMan's evil but was removed after then ending of Battle Network 5. GBeast and FBeast and are bosses from Mega Man Battle Network 6, each appearing in a different version. Contrary to Dark MegaMan, they have more of a fixed battle pattern. When MegaMan is consumed by the Cybeast Gregar or Falzar, Lan must use one of his Link Navi partners to fight against him. Later, a copy made of data bits appears in the Underground, and MegaMan has to fight against it and Bass. GBeast GBeast is a boss from Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar. In this form, he uses a rapid fire blaster. Attacks: *'Thunder': GBeast Breath Thunder Chips nad Launch's them in a Slow Homing Thunder Ball That follow the player for 5 seconds. *'Gregar Claw:' GBeast homes in on the player and slashes twice, first in a LongSword fashion and second in a WideSword fashion.(in Double Beast Gregar will use Wide Blade while Falzar will use Long Blade) *'Stun Claw/Gregar Buster Combo': GBeast uses a stunning LongSwordBlade slash, and then fires with a Multi-hit Gregar Blaster. *'Gregar Breath': GBeast uses a Gregar Breath which has 2nd Big Hook & Sword chip range. FBeast FBeast is a boss from Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar. In this form, MegaMan can rapidly shoot metal feathers on his row and two ahead on the rows he is. Attacks: *'Aqua Needle': He launches needles at the playable character's field. Dodging is easy; simply move away from the glowing panels. *'Boomer': He summons one boomerang to attack the top, bottom and the last panel of the center row like the battle chip. *'Falzar Claw/Buster Combo:' He jumps in front of the playable character and slashes twice. If stunned after the second slash, he will fire a total of 30 sharp feathers at the opponent. This can also be done if the stun takes effect after the first slash as well. *'Falzar Storm': He blasts wind at the center row and the last panel of the top and bottom row. Gallery Trivia *Normally, in both the games and the anime, MegaMan is often the character who breaks the fourth wall (sends a humorous message or joke straight to the audience) normally in the intro or during a lull in the plot. *This is the first Mega Man so far to have an actual logo. Mega Man from the Mega Man Star Force series later bears his own logo. * As default, MegaMan.EXE doesn't have a pre-installed shield like the Star Force Mega Man. That's why all attacks of all bosses from the Battle Network series don't affect all of MegaMan.EXE's panels. For an example, MegaMan EM can block Crimson Dragon's laser attack with his shield, but MegaMan.EXE (if he was there) can't do that. Another example, in Battle Network 5, Bass' Darkness Overload attack doesn't damage all of MegaMan's panels, but only a 2x3 area so that MegaMan.EXE can dodge it without a shield. *MegaMan's eyes are green, but in the first three Mega Man Battle Network games his mugshot shows him with blue eyes. It was fixed in later games. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, the sprite used for walking in the cyberworld make his eyes look blue. However, his battle sprite has brown eyes, but his mugshot shows than his eyes are green which is their true color. *He has unused overworld sprites in Mega Man Star Force 2 and 3. **MegaMan.EXE, however, makes a cameo appearance in the first Mega Man Star Force game in one of the side quests. If the player completed the side quest and returned the "SciLab" data for MegaMan.EXE, he will make a short appearance from the portal and gives Geo the "BNBlaster", or "Battle Network Blaster". *''Mega Man Star Force'' always keeps the weapon "BNBlaster" in the series, players can get the advanced version, "BNBlaster-EX" with a Cipher Code in Mega Man Star Force 3. *Geo Stelar, the main character in the Mega Man Star Force series shares many traits with MegaMan.EXE such as his fear of ghosts, and both being more level-headed than their respective partners. *In Mega Man Star Force 2, Lan's diary entries can be obtained through side quests. One entry reveals that Patch, Lan's son from the epilogue of Mega Man Battle Network 6, had his own NetNavi: MegaMan Junior, a program combining the best qualities of MegaMan and Roll, making Junior the son of both Navis. *According to concept art, MegaMan has brown hair, yet when his helmet is on, it's black, suggesting the back is actually part of the helmet, or was a glitch in MegaMan's programing. *In the anime, MegaMan doesn't understand Lan's fascination with food. *MegaMan.EXE is the only Megaman in the frachise to have his Mega Buster on the right hand instead of his left, despite his profile image showing otherwise. See also *Lan Hikari *Cross Fusion *Dark MegaMan.EXE *Style Change *Double Soul *Cross System *Beast Out *Trans Arm References *Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works es:MegaMan.EXE Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Protagonists Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:Male NetNavis Category:Bastion Category:Null element navi